1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a flexible circuit connector as well as a system using the connector. The present invention further includes an electrical case with a built in connector housing comprising part of the flexible circuit connection system.
2. Technical Background
Flexible printed circuitry was originally designed as a replacement for traditional cabling in point to point interconnects. It offers the advantages of increased reliability, greater impedance control, weight and space savings, and a reduction in mechanical connectors or interconnects. Today, in addition to being an effective interconnect, flexible circuits have evolved into an assembly medium for analog and digital devices that can include combinations of multilayer flexible and rigid circuitry.
Various types of mechanical connectors have been developed to connect these flexible circuits to printed circuit boards, cables, other flexible connectors, and/or I/O connectors. While the configurations of these connectors may vary, they generally mechanically connect to the flexible circuit to provide some sort of stress relief on the electrical connection and have a separate contact or connection with each of the printed electrical pathways on the flexible circuit. An example of a contact is where pins in the connector are lined up with, and biased in some way against each of the printed electrical pathways on the flexible circuit. An example of a connection is where a lead in the connector is soldered to the printed electrical pathway of the flexible circuit.
These connectors for flexible circuits still have numerous drawbacks. Over time, connectors with soldered connections tend to fail for various reasons. Time, vibration and other movement cause a wearing of electrical pathways and ultimately signal degradation in connectors with pins which are biased to maintain contact with the printed electrical pathways on the flexible circuit. Most of these types of connectors have a high profile making application in small devices difficult if not impossible.
A small, low profile flexible circuit connector is needed to overcome the abovementioned shortcomings of flexible circuit connectors. It is an object of this invention to provide such a connector. It is a further object of this invention to provide a connector wherein the means for mechanically making the connection also provides the biasing of the electrical pathways against the leads of the connector. It is still a further object of this invention to provide a two-piece connector wherein the flexible circuit itself is the second portion of the connector. Finally, it is an object of this invention to create a connector with various design features which reduce the cost and improve the ease of using the connector while increasing its performance.